tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Assbox
Assbox is a homeless-looking BLU Soldier TF2 Monster created by YouTube user J.C. Thornton. His theme song is the intro of the song Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye. Appearance Assbox is a BLU Soldier in a Tin Soldier outfit, with a Captain's Cocktails and covered in filth. He has the Shoestring Budget on his feet, The Idiot Box on his head and the Steel Pipes on his arms. And always have a ghoulish and creepy smile in his face and his clothes, face, teeth and eyes are grimy and rough. Behavior and Personality A very strange individual described at best, his actions are generally quite random and seemingly without reason. While appearing to be a rather harmless looking individual, he often has some violent tendencies to people who are quite oblivious towards his presence, mostly by attacking them with boxes without any form of provocation whatsoever. Thus, his exact motive behind his actions are unknown. How he interacts with other people is very odd: while announcing his name, he shows his buttocks to the person and proceeds to flatulate in their face. Usually, a box spawns out of thin air and falls onto the unfortunate person in question, killing them in the process- though sometimes he may choose a more direct approach and shoot boxes out of his mouth while exclaiming 'box' repeatedly. In the event someone else views his face (by removing his hat), Assbox will begin writhing in apparent distress before pursuing the individual and murdering them. Why one would want to remove his hat at all is an entirely different matter. His extremely uncanny and somewhat repulsive behavior and appearance may be due to the fact that he may have had little interaction with other people, and as a result was unable to develop social skills or indeed, a sane mind. Powers and Abilities *He can shoot out boxes and box bombs out of his mouth or rear. *He can slide away to meet his next victim as he finishes off his current one. *He appears by falling out of nowhere, landing on or near his target. *After he finishes his victim, he taunts the enemy such as farting on them, laugh at it, etc. *When someone sees his face, Assbox will begin to enter a state of distress and then proceed to launch a barrage of boxes from his mouth at the opponent, crushing the opponent. Faults and Weaknesses *Because of his undoubtedly stupid behavior, he may be fooled with extreme ease. *While engaging with someone else, Assbox may be prone to potential ambush from other freaks. *His durability may be no better than the average soldier, which leaves him vulnerable to attacks from more stronger enemies. Trivia * His response to someone viewing his face is a direct reference to a monster from SCP Containment Breach- SCP-096. Notable Videos By the creator of the freak *Assbox... (Cameo) *Demo Samedi Returns *Yup, it's my b-day *What Happens When You View Assbox's Face *Graduation! *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... By the community *Assbox and the box dispenser (Gmod) Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:Soldiers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Goofballs